Tau 29 system
Tau-29 is a reasonably well-developed Border World system with a full Trade Lane connecting its two Jump Gates. It has been heavily developed by both of the main Kusari corporations as a source of Hydrocarbons needed to make Polymers (Kishiro's main interest), as well as the ammonia and nitrates needed for Fertilizers (Samura's major draw). The Zoners have also established a Freeport here. Planets None Bases Freeport 6 Originally a loose assemblage of habitat modules intended to provide quarters for Deep Space Engineering crews constructing a Trade Lane through the system, the station was abandoned upon completion of the Trade Lane and eventually became home to the Zoners. The station was dubbed Freeport 6, and with the addition of a Synth Foods biodome, has become largely self-sufficient. Because of its strategic location in the Border World systems, it is a frequent way station for cargo runs by Bretonian and Kusari shipping companies, as well as a springboard for the Independent Mining Guild (IMG) and Zoner expeditions. Nago Station Constructed in 603 AS by Kishiro, Nago Station is one of Kishiro's primary sources for the Hydrocarbons needed to fabricate the Polymers used in Optical Chips. Optical Chip manufacturing is one of Kishiro's major business sectors, and Kishiro depends on a supply of Polymers to manufacture them. The station also houses a standing security force to repulse frequent attacks by pirates and protect its interests from interference by corporate rival Samura. Shinkaku Station Shinkaku Station was built in 602 AS to provide Kusari corporate giant Samura access to the abundant ammonia, water, and oxygen ice fields present in the system. From these raw materials, Shinkaku produces the valuable Fertilizers and Terraforming Gases that Samura needs to remain competitive with Liberty food giant Synth Foods. However, the frequent attacks on Samura operations throughout the system by unidentified criminal elements have made extra security a necessary measure. Jump Gates/Holes * Jump Gates ** Kyushu ** Tau-31 * Jump Holes ** Tau-23 (3D) ** Tau-31 (5B) Wrecks None Fields Freeport 6 Ice Crystal Field A medium-sized field of water ice. Freeport 6 is located in the heart of the field, along the leg of the trade lane leading to the Tau-31 jump gate. Open to anyone and everyone, Freeport 6 has become a frequent stop on cargo runs between Kusari and Bretonia. Nago Hydrocarbon Asteroid Field A large field of asteroids rich in hydrocarbons. After a Kusari research expedition stumbled onto the system and its abundant resources, a joint construction project between Bretonia and Kusari opened the system to exploitation. Kishiro immediately established Nago Station along the trade route to the Kyushu Jump Gate for the express purpose of mining the field and manufacturing Polymers, a vital component in their optical chips. Oxygen Asteroid Field A medium-sized field of frozen oxygen. Highly combustible, pilots are cautioned to take care when navigating the field to avoid igniting an explosion. Despite the danger, substantial Outcast activity has been observed in the field. Samura Ice Asteroid Field A medium-sized field of Ammonia and Methane. Samura constructed Shinkaku Station nearby, providing it with easy access to not only the Ammonia and Methane vital to their fertilizer production, but also Oxygen and Water from the other ice fields in close proximity. Samura has recently increased security to repulse attacks by the normally non-confrontational Outcasts.Category:Systems Category:Border Worlds